This invention relates generally to isotropic rare earth-boron-iron magnetic material, and more particularly to isotropic rare earth-iron-boron magnetic material having a high intrinsic induction, and a process for making same.
Isotropic magnetic material having a high intrinsic induction is desired. A higher intrinsic induction means a higher magnetic flux, which allows thinner and lighter magnets to be made from such material. It is preferable to use thinner and lighter magnets in many applications.
The presently available isotropic rare earth-boron-iron magnetic material, however, has a relatively low intrinsic induction. For example, the commercially available isotropic rare earth-boron-iron magnetic powder MQP-B manufactured by Magnequench International Inc. has an intrinsic coercivity of 9 kOe. At two third of this intrinsic coercivity value (i.e., about 6 kOe), the intrinsic magnetic induction value for the powder is approximately 4.5 kG. The nominal magnetic remanence value for this powder is about 8.2 kG. Thus, the intrinsic magnetic induction of 4.5 kG for this powder is only about 55 percent of its magnetic remanence value. It is desired that the intrinsic magnetic induction value of a magnetic material be a higher percentage of its magnetic remanence value.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an isotropic rare earth-boron-iron material having a higher intrinsic induction value; and
It is another object to provide a process for making such material.
The present invention provides an isotropic rare earth-boron-iron magnetic material having an intrinsic magnetic induction, when measured at two third of its intrinsic coercivity and without taking into consideration of demagnetization correction factor, of at least two-thirds of its magnetic remanence. Preferably, the magnetic material of the present invention is made from an alloy having a composition comprising, by weight percentage, approximately 15 to 35 percent of one or more rare earth metals, approximately 0.5 to 4.5 percent of boron, and approximately 0 to 20 percent of cobalt, balanced with iron.
In a preferred embodiment, the magnetic material of the present invention is made by first forming ribbons from the alloy by a melt spinning process under an inert environment. Preferably, in this process, in order to obtain desired magnetic properties, the distance between an orifice and a wheel is maintained at less than one and one half inches. The ribbons obtained from this melt spinning process are then crushed into powder and annealed at a temperature above 400xc2x0 C. and preferably, at least 600xc2x0 C.